My Submission
by AmberStar63
Summary: Got ya! lol... Not quite what it sounds like. Or is it? bwahahah... Actually, this is - or will be, a collection of my latest contest entries. *hands out in offering* For your enjoyment.


In April, I entered the Lemon Drizzle contest hosted by Lady Tazz on the Jasper's Naughty Girl Blog** (http:/jaspersnaughtygirls(dot)blogspot(dot)com). It's a monthly picture prompt contest, where the rules clearly state, _"It has to be durty"_. *snorts* Well... I ask you, who could pass that up? Certainly not me, that's for sure - LOL

Although I didn't become, _**The Lemon Drizzle author of the Month, **_I still had a great time writing this and hope you enjoy it too.

The Picture Prompt for my entry is here**: http:/3(dot)bp(dot)blogspot(dot)

**Sorry, maybe someday we'll be able to post pics with our fics but until then, you'll have to do the ole cut & paste & replace the (dot) with an actual . routine.

**Lemon Drizzle Submission – April 13/11**

* * *

><p>Bound<p>

By AmberStar63

Beta: LyricalKris

Pairing: Alice/Jasper, Rating: M

* * *

><p>Blindfolded and just short of naked, I stood still, carefully listening as he moved around the room, hoping for a hint of what his plans for me were.<p>

What this man could do to me with only the sense of his presence was absolutely astonishing. I may as well have been bound in place; he was just that powerful. A second later, my thought became a reality when I felt a strip fabric grazing down my arms.

He pushed my hands back, crossed my wrists and tied them snugly behind me. It wasn't uncomfortable or daunting, just exciting. In fact, my whole body vibrated with overwhelming anticipation. Where would he start? What would he do?

I shivered, letting my head loll back as his heated breath touched my tummy. He still held each end of the tie binding my hands. "I love the way you look Alice. Black is such a lovely contrast against your milky, white skin."

Goose bumps rose over every inch of me, making my whole body so ultra-sensitive that even the tendrils of his hair brushing against me had me moaning out loud. Until the moment his lips finally kissed along the top of my panties. Then, he had me begging.

"Please..." I whispered, desperately squirming, pushing my pelvis closer, and hoping he'd know what I wanted.

"Please what, Ali?"

I felt his lips move when he spoke, then curve when he was silent. He was smiling, knowing exactly what he was doing to me.

"Touch me, Jasper. Please."

"I am touching you." He stopped his trail of kisses, switching instead to teasing me with the tip of his tongue, using swirling motions around my navel and over my hip where he changed again to nipping at my delicate skin.

"Oh," was all I was capable of gasping out at the sharp contrast his teeth made to his otherwise soft touches. My insides were on fire, and what felt like lava spilled over, soaking into my thong.

"Mmm... I can smell you." He dropped the ties and grabbed the backs of my legs, pulling me against him harshly, nuzzling his nose between my legs, hitting my most sensitive spot.

"You better be ready for me darlin'," he growled lowly, "because I want you and mean to have you right now."

He stood quickly, pulling away and leaving me stumbling slightly for balance. It was only for a moment, and then he was back, pushing on my shoulder, indicating he wanted me on my knees. I knelt, feeling the pillow he had obviously just placed there.

He tapped my jaw. "Open."

I did as he asked without hesitation, immediately tasting the salty fluid on the tip of his cock as it hit my tongue. He was fully hard and thick around, filling my mouth as I worked to coat his length with saliva so he could easily fuck my mouth.

I closed my lips around him, taking him in until he hit the back of my throat every second time I went down on him, trying to override my gag reflexes so I could take him in completely.

"Yes, baby... Just like that," he hissed with his hand at the back of my head. He started driving his hips, holding me so he could take control.

He pumped, I sucked. He cursed, I hummed. I grazed him with my teeth, and he jumped back, gulping in a deep breath as he paced away. I knew he was dangerously close to coming. I was so confident in my skills I may have even smirked just a little.

I felt puff of air at my knees before his cheek bristled against mine, "Think that's funny, do you?"

I had definitely smirked.

"Do you want me to come in your mouth without fucking your pussy?"

"No, please..." I hadn't thought about that.

"How about I fuck your pussy, but not let you come?"

I hadn't thought about that either. "Oh, God, no," I blurted out.

"Then behave yourself," he warned. "Bend over."

Guiding me, he held me around the waist as I bent forward at the hip, lowering me until my face touched another pillow on the floor. I turned my head, resting my cheek against the cool fabric and using my upper body to support myself.

He moved behind me, tearing my thong at the seams, and spread my knees wide. I was completely vulnerable: blindfolded, bound at the wrists, kneeling and open to him. His satisfied sigh let me know he was pleased.

"Exactly what I wanted," he mumbled just as I heard a soft buzzing start up. "What about you, Ali? Is this what you wanted too?

My ability to form a response was lost the second I felt the vibrating egg pressing against my bud. I resorted to nodding frantically against the pillow.

"How about this then?" A throaty grunt was forced from me as he suddenly thrust into me. His huge cock stretching me to the brink felt so damn good.

He fucked me hard as he rubbed the vibrator, now set to high speed, relentlessly over my clit until I was literally crying out, weeping for joy over the orgasm ripping through my body. My walls convulsed, constricting around him until he was shouting my name with his own release.

"Ali. My Ali." He chanted as he gently pulled out, easing my knees back and my body down slowly, taking the weight off my shoulders. He kissed the length of my back as he untied my wrists, smoothing his hands up and down my arms as he placed them at my sides. Finally, he slipped off my blindfold, peppering my cheeks and eyes with light, reverent kisses as he laid his head beside mine.

We were forehead to forehead. His eyes sparkled while he continued his whispers of love.

"Yes." I said contentedly.

"Yes what, my sweet girl?"

"Yes, Jasper, that is _exactly_ what I wanted."


End file.
